Fate Sacred Life
by CFlowie
Summary: The unobtainable gained a consciousness. A girl was saved by an unknown entity. The older sister just wanted to protect her younger sibling. The knight wanted no more than to make amends. In this war bound by Fate itself, they all meet and face the dangers that comes upon them- together.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_All she could see was darkness._

_It hurts, she couldn't feel anything, her body was numb._

_Was the world around her burning? She could not tell.__  
__Was she crying? Was she bleeding out? She could not tell either._

_It was painful, she wanted it to stop- she begged for it to stop. _

"_Anyone, please.."_

_As the girl was losing her consciousness, she heard a few footsteps and two blurry and faint figures running towards her._

* * *

_The girl opened her eyes, looking at her surroundings that were not where she last was.  
_

_An unusual place, with nothing but the dark and a bright light in the distance._

A voice spoke out, unable to discern whether a male or a female's. **"****Do you wish to be saved?"**

She turned to the sound, finding a figure with its face covered by shadows standing as it stares at her with its red eyes.

"Where am I? Who are yo-" The girl was confused, _how did I even get here?_

The voice interrupted her questions and merely spoke as it folded its arms. **"Cease your questioning, my identity is not of concern to you. All I see is a lost soul who had somehow wandered into Akasha." **

The figure finally said, **"I ask again, do you wish to be saved?"**

To its eyes, the girl had confusion in her eyes, before turning into determination.

"I want to be saved. I want to correct the wrong things I have done."

The unknown entity nodded as it turned around and slowly walked off.

"**So be it, you shall be saved. We shall meet again, Young Aisawa."**

Before she could ask how it had knew her name, all she saw before her was bright white.

* * *

Aisawa opened her eyes and she slowly sat up on her bed.

"That dream again.." She softly mumbled to herself as she looked out at the window.

Fuyuki looked so much better.  
_Better than how it was since the Fire._

Aisawa was thinking back about the dream she had, unsure what it had meant. She got up from her bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning sis!" Came an energetic voice as she opened the fridge  
before looking over and saw her older sister hugging her.

"Mm." She was taking out ingredients to cook. Cooking as a fifteen year old? At best, the food she cooked tasted amazing.

Now, only if their parents were here to taste her cooking instead of being away for an overseas trip.

When she was done cooking, she was placing the bowls of rice on the table when her older sister spoke.  
"Aisawa, I need to talk to you about something after we are done eating."

Said little sister bristled, her older sister was usually energetic and spoke happily. Using a serious tone had made Aisawa slightly anxious as she nodded in reply.

"Uhm, Risa onee-chan, what was it that you want to talk about?" The little sister had asked when she sat down on her bed while the older closes the door behind her. Her older sister, Risa, sat beside her on the bed before she spoke.

"This may be sudden but, did you know mom and dad used to be something called magus?"

...

"A WHAT?!" Aisawa had unknowingly shouted at her older sister in shock before going into _"questioning mode"_

"They can use magic? Is it the ones in fairy tales? Can they fly with a broom? Do they use a magical stick? Can the-"

Said older sister cuts her off before burying her face in her palms. "Nooo.. The right term is Magecraft and not Magic.. They also do not use brooms or magical sticks!"

Aisawa deflated with a small, "That sucks." before normally asking. "Then what does it mean?"

Risa sighed before replying. "Basically they used to be some people who can use magecraft to study and find this Root thing.. Or whatever.. I know this because even though I am not one, they wanted to prepare me to make me a magus soon.." She paused a while before continuing. "I wanted to tell you this because there's something called a Holy Grail War that's starting tonight and I need to make sure you know how to do some basics to protect yourself."

The little sister took this seriously and nodded as her older sister started explaining what the Holy Grail War was.

_..._

No sooner that night little Aisawa had any idea what was in store for her.

* * *

"Aisawa, I need you to be at a distance for this, just in-case."

Aisawa had stood by the stairs and looked at Risa as she stood close to the Formal Craft ritual and started chanting.

_ Let silver and steel be the essence._  
_ Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._  
_ Let red be the color I pay tribute to._  
_ Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._  
_ Let the four cardinal gates close._  
_ Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

_ Let it be declared now;_  
_ your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword._  
_ Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._  
_ Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

_ An oath shall be sworn here._  
_ I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;_  
_ I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell._

_ From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_  
_ come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!_

The circle began to glow and a bright light had filled the room. In the middle stood a person in red and white armor with a horned helmet.  
Said person was nodding before speaking.

"Saber, Mordred has arrived to your summons! Is my Father here?"

The Servant, going by Mordred- _wait, like Mordred from King Arthur? _was now walking towards Risa as they started talked to each other. Seeing the ritual was done, Aisawa decided to approach the both of them.

As she did, the circle at their feet glowed again.

A faint, _**"WAIT WHAT?"**_ was last heard before the entire basement was engulfed in light and covered in smoke.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hello! To those who have stumbled upon this fanfiction of mine, you may not have heard of me- or have seen me reviewing and enjoying other people's works. **

**Being very inspired and determined to start writing my own works, I was considering to do so for a long time and finally got the time to!**

**Now, can you guess who's going to be summoned by yours truly? Pretty easy if you tell me, just what class is the question.**

**Please R&R, as it is my first work ever and I would appreciate your time taken to read and will do my best to improve as you give feedback.**

_**Take NOTE, this will be taking place in another world with different characters and some the same.  
**_

_**I do not own the Fate Series and the Franchise as it belongs rightfully and obviously to Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON. **__**I just own the OC and the plot.**_


	2. Arrival

_**I do not own the Fate Series and the Franchise as it belongs rightfully to Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON. **__**I only own the OCs and the plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Arrival**

As the light slowly disappeared from the room, everyone was coughing save for two individuals.

One of them was the red knight that was beside Risa.

The other one..

_A Servant that now stood in the circle. Silver white armor, a helmet that resembled like a lion with fur as its mane and a finely crafted spear by their side._

"I ask of you, are you my master?"

A feminine voice, the knight had spoke. She was not looking at anyone save for one that was her master.

The silence finally broke.

"Eh? Wait a second.." A confused Aisawa suddenly spoke, she could not believe it, _a master, me?_ _Impossible! _The command seals on her hand said otherwise as it glowed.

_**"WAIT WAIT WAIT, AISAWA IS A MASTER?!" **_Risa was even more stumped and had raised her voice. She took a few deep breaths and asked her little sister's Servant. "What class are you?"

The knight lowered her spear, seeing that the other master was harmless to her own and answered her question.  
"I am of the-"

_**"ARTHUUUUUR!"**_

Before the knight could finish, Mordred suddenly charged at her with her sword, her helmet was drawn and her face showed pure fury. The knight had raised her spear to defend herself.

"Why are you here? Answer me, Father!" Mordred demanded the knight.

_Wait._

_Father? Not Mother? Not Sister?_

Upon hearing that, Aisawa had to process whatever Mordred had said to the knight.

_King Arthur and Mordred are female? Wait then how did they-_

"Aisawa!" "Risa!" Two familiar voices shouted at the siblings from the stairs.

The siblings turned and saw their panicked parents standing by the stairs.  
"Mom, Dad, you're back from your trip?" Risa had snapped out from her thoughts and asked.

Somehow, the two knights had stopped fighting to look at the newcomers.

Their parents sighed, as their mother lightly elbowed the father and sighed. "God, we ran all the way here for nothing, there was smoke coming out from the house and Shirou thought it was a fire.."

Their Father softly chuckled and gave a light apology. "Sorry Rin, at least we are lucky it was not one, right?"

"Shirou? Rin?" The knight in silver armor had suddenly asked out of the blue as she walked towards the both of them.

Their parents were not expecting this, _a familiar voice?_ The father asked, "Saber?"

As the knight approached them, she took off her helmet and revealed a beautiful blonde with green eyes. Her bangs dropped down as her helmet removed, hair tied in a bun.

She nodded. "Yes, it is me, Shirou. I am surprised you could tell."

Everyone saved for the three was confused, **"HUH?!"**

* * *

Rin had put down her teacup and sighed, "This is complicated, a Ruler servant? I thought you were from the Saber class."

Everyone was seated around the dining table. Aisawa and Risa were confused, Shirou was still taking everything in and Mordred was.. Mordred, as she stared at her Father.

The knight, who had introduced herself as Ruler nodded and replied, "Yes, due to some circumstances and an agreement I made to be able to see you two again, I was transferred to the Ruler class from Saber."

Ruler somehow avoided the questioning gaze from Rin on her appearance, but she decided to drop it.

Shirou then spoke up, "So Risa has summoned a Saber, and Aisawa a Ruler.."

The siblings nodded in unison before being questioned, "How did Aisawa summon a Ruler?"

Silence.

Three..

Two..

One..

Aisawa started to panic, "I walked towards Risa onee-chan and it suddenly happened! Like fwoom!" She opened her palms and spread them outwards to show how fast it _'magically'_ happened like an explosion.

Both parents sighed before a worried Rin asked, "Aisawa, do you know how the Holy Grail War works?"

She nodded, Risa did tell her so she could be aware of her surroundings..

But, _Summoning a Servant? Ruler class even? How did this even happen?!_

Rin rubbed her temples and spoke, "Oh god, our children are going to a Grail War where anyone can die.. What if they get killed in their sleep? Betrayed by a friend? Or get _**mauled by a big giant and a tiny little Einzbern girl in white?!**_"

Shirou, very nervously laughed at his wife's last line before walking over, putting a hand on her shoulder and assured her everything would be fine.

Rin looked over at Shirou before she stopped panicking and replied, "All right, I was probably thinking and worrying too much about the situation. Thanks Dear."

Ruler stood up and looked at Rin before asking, "Rin, can I speak to you in private for a while?"

Rin got up from her chair, guided Ruler to her room and then sat down on a chair while gesturing Ruler to do the same. "Sure, what is it about?"

Ruler had glanced at the other knight who was talking to her master's older sister before closing the door and sighed.

"I do not know what to say to Mordred."

Was it because of how she ended her life or how she ignored the Knight of Treachery and denied her she could not guess,  
the knight's smile was gone ever since that day and the King of Knights felt terrible when she saw her again now as a Saber.

Seeing the knight smile again when she talked to Risa when they introduced to each other made her slightly relieved.

It was probably the latter, and the king wanted to make up for what she had done.

Rin then gave her some advice, seeing that it could've been a misunderstanding or a mistake on the former Saber's part and maybe could work together when they are faced with enemies to repair their relationship.

* * *

"So, what's your wish Saber?" As Aisawa was waiting for Ruler as she was speaking with their mom, Risa walked up to the knight who was now leaning against a pillar. She stopped and leaned on another pillar opposite of where Mordred was.

"I don't know what to wish for anymore." Mordred had seemed down after hearing from their dad on how Ruler was a former Saber in the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War to get the grail and to make a wish.

Ruler wanted to redo the selection of the sword in the stone and wished to never be chosen as king.

That was stupid, a young Shirou had said that to her. She realised on her own that doing that would cause whoever sacrificed their lives to be in vain and would be an insult to their efforts.  
She wholeheartedly destroyed the grail with their parents in the Fifth, realising she had no need for the grail anymore and disappeared on that day after using Excalibur.

They had no idea why, but according to Ruler, she wanted to see the two Masters again and so made a wish after being told there would be a Sixth Grail War.

_"I wish to see them again and I want to make sure the Greater Grail does not cause danger to them and the people I love ever again."_

Mordred does not know what she wants to wish for anymore, _be able to have a chance at the Sword in the Stone? Does she really want to be king?  
_Being king had given her Father regrets, but he had overcame them and moved on.  
_Does she want to be a king? _The thought was nice, but deep down all Mordred wanted was just things that were not grand.

Recognition. Acknowledgement and finally..  
She wanted her Father to be happy.

It may take a while for her and Father to make up, she knew, but taking things slow was not what she was good at.

A question got her out from her thoughts.

"Do you need the wish though?" Her master asked, Mordred looked up at Risa.

Her master seemed to be an energetic and lively one, they would work together well for sure.  
For a long time since she last did, the knight finally grinned.

"Heh, probably not. Pulverizing the enemy Servants would be fun. What do you think, Master?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's the first chapter into the story done. _1500+ words? That's 300+ more than the Prologue!_**

**How is Fate Sacred Life so far? Me and my futile attempts to write a story. Worked out somehow.  
****Ah yes, big reveal- Shirou and Rin as parents of our little OCs, Artoria a Ruler?! What's next, raining cookies?**

**The Ruler thing is apart of my story plan, and who she made a safe deal with shall be explained in the future.  
**_**By the way, it's not Alaya she made a deal with so she is not a Counter Guardian like a certain Archer.**_

**I may be working on this story when I am free, and maybe release double chapters at once if I got the time.  
**

**As usual, p****lease R&R, as it is my first work ever and I would appreciate your feedback.  
Even if you didn't review, I would still be happy if you took your time to read!**


	3. An Encounter

_**I do not own the Fate Series and the Franchise as it belongs rightfully to Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON. **__**I only own the OCs and the plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - An Encounter**

**_"This is boring." _**In the midst of Akasha, or the Root- there was nothing save for a voice that spoke aloud and was probably a complaint.

_Clank._

Was it someone's head on the table? Should be.

In the middle of the void was two figures sitting down in a kotatsu.

No one would understand how the kotatsu or the two people with teacups got into the Root but the possibility of anything states otherwise.

The same tone of a female spoke again but this time to someone beside her. **"I am surprised you can last here for very long, ****_Ryougi_****." **

A small chuckle. It came from the one named Ryougi. She had a pink-white kimono with short hair. The other female that was speaking to her however had long black hair whilst wearing a black-red coat of some kind. Her red eyes stood out the most out of all her looks, a matching color.

_"A holy grail has started, has it not? What of the girl?_" Ryougi asked the black haired girl.

**"Oh, you meant ****_Her_****? ****_She_**** has loving parents and two knights, should be fine. I did send ****_one_**** of them over to ****_Her_****."**

The girl groaned before adding on. **"I gave Her a gift and hasn't given me gratitude, how mean!" **

Ryougi had decided to comment upon seeing her giving a small pout to signify her 'frustration'. _"Of course, she doesn't even know you exist, at the moment."_

**"If you say so. I guess we'll have to wait until our roles starts, don't we?"**

* * *

**...**

"Master, you have school today, do you not?"

"Huh?"

Aisawa broke out from her musings and turned to look at Ruler.

_Ruler, not Saber. Ruler._

"Uh, yes.. Yes I do!" The little brown-black haired girl replied back to her Servant sitting beside her as they waited with the others for their dad to finish cooking breakfast.

It was hard to match up with her father's cooking. It was too great- or even legendary.

**_"She has loving parents and two knights, should be fine. I did send one of them over to Her." _**She remembered the words someone said in her dream. It felt so real to her.

_One of them.._

She should ask, incase the dream was actually something real.

_"Ruler, you used to be a Saber.. So how did you become.. a Ruler?" _Aisawa spoke through with her Servant connection, or simply telepathy.

_"I was a Saber, yes. I had met someone on the way after I disappeared from the Fifth War and agreeing to some circumstances, I am now a Ruler."_

Aisawa nodded to herself and mumbled, _"So they were talking about you. It was real.."_

_"Master, what do you mean by-"_

"Breakfast is served!" A nice sizzle and smell filled the house as Shirou entered and started placing their food on the table.  
Due to the food being so delicious and many had missed Shirou's cooking, Ruler decided to put the question away for now.

_Shirou's cooking is here, after all._

And such, the Lion could finally have her feast.

* * *

"Fwaa, that was delicious!" Aisawa was still enjoying herself in bliss as she walked with Risa to school with both Servants dematerialized alongside them and reached the school in no time flat.

Risa had whispered to her little sister before going the other way to her class. "There may be Masters in school, be careful."

After waving goodbye to her older sister, Aisawa managed to reach her class and finally could sit down. She did not mind the group of girls in the corner whispering.

"I heard Emiya-san was sick for the last two days and couldn't come.. Really? Sounds like probably some reason so she doesn't need to learn.."

"Aisawa-san, is that true?" Someone had sat beside her, she turned to look.

_Ah, how blessed to have a good friend._ "Ahh.. Kaito-san.. Not really.."

Kaito frowned. "It's bad of you to lie. I am concerned about your health, you know?"

If Aisawa wasn't enough of an airhead like her father, she would have blushed. Though, her good friend was what she could have wished for.

_A member of the Student Council, amazing in his studies, kind of handsome and he cares very much for his friends! Who would not want that?_

Only if she could catch up to him in studies, she was quite close to almost taking over his position last year.

"Kaito-san, do you know if there was homework in the last two days?"

Said friend had stopped frowning and looked at her. "Oh, I wasn't available because something at home came up and I had to help. I heard there was no assignments given, so we are fine."

"Oh.. I see.."

He nodded before continuing, "Alright, lessons are starting. Pay attention, okay?"

...

**Many lessons later even the Author forgot to count.. _(A/N: Hey! That's rude!)_**

_"Master, I never knew this procedure of 'school' was this bland." _Ruler had spoken up with telepathy.

_Sounds like a way of putting it as, BO-RING!_

_"It's okay, we are ending soon."_

_"Soon can be very long, Master."_

The bell rang.

"Alright, that's it for today. Remember to not go back home too late!"

_"You see? Right on time." _Ruler could feel how smug Aisawa was after saying that, but she paid it no mind.

"Aisawa-san, can I talk to you for a moment?" Apparently Kaito had walked up to her, some of the girls softly gasped and started whispering all sorts of nonsense again.

"Alright, sure."

The both of them walked to a corner where the vending machines were before Kaito turned around.

"Aisawa-san, I don't think you should stay back after school today."

"Huh? Why not? I'm on club duty today! Kaito-san, you're too concerned about me." Aisawa was confused, Kaito was being overprotective now.

"You just recovered didn't you? The teacher said not to stay in school too late. I may be too demanding, but I am concerned you know?"

She was fiddling with her fingers before she spoke, not used to talking back to her friend like that. "Kaito-san, I'm going for club duty but I won't be in school for too long, is that okay with you?"

He had just sighed and waved off an _'Okay, you win.' _upon seeing those puppy eyes of his good friend and waved goodbye before walking off.

* * *

_"Master, do you need help? This seems like a lot of work for someone like you."_

Aisawa was scrubbing the floor of the Kendo Club's dojo by herself, it was peaceful and quiet and all you could hear was the rustling leaves, chirping birds and the sound of running water at the nearby garden- save for the sound of the cloth against the floor.

"It's fine, I do need to learn how to do things by myself when I grow up after all."

_"I see. It is natural for the squire to help out. I am quite fascinated by the fact you learn how to use swords." _The servant let that sank in, before asking.

_"That friend of yours, he was concerned about you being up late in school, he could be a Master. I did sense a Servant nearby."_

_A Master? Kaito? Impossible.. He would be too great to be a Master!_

Aisawa was too busy cleaning the dojo that she didn't realise it was already nighttime. She got up as she finished cleaning, and seeing the sky had gotten dark.

"Okay.. Time to go home and have some of dad's great food again-"

_Clank, clank._

Faint sounds of metal clashing, are they..

_"Master! Enemy Servants are nearby and engaged in combat." _If it was obvious, Ruler was alarmed. _"Fighting at the school could mean the students nearby would be in danger!"_

"Ah! Then let's go!" Aisawa had already kept everything and ran to the scene.

She ran, somehow her footsteps were softly planted and quiet as she sped through from the dojo to the lockers and to the open area that was beside the school fountain. A characteristic from her father, a notion of wanting to save people who were in danger.

Aisawa hid behind the pillars as she saw what was unfolding.

Two Servants, a Mage and a.. _Wait, why does she look like mom with red eyes and a gigantic floating bow?_ _God, the outfit the Mom-Servant was wearing! __Can't wait to tell mom about it. Heh._

"Oh, what's this? An ordinary human has come to witness me with my power?" The Mom-Servant spoke. Probably Archer, with that gigantic bow. Her master is nowhere to be seen however.

_"Oh no, Master, you have been spotted by Archer!"_

Aisawa didn't say anything, she just dashed away. If she stayed there for a few seconds, she would've heard a faint "A witness? This is bad!"

As she was running in the hallways, she could feel Archer right behind her. Danger was there, she was about to shout for her Servant to help when Ruler materialised and blocked the way of Archer with her armor on.

"You will not harm my Master, Archer!"

Archer spoke, _god why does she have to sound like mom?! _"A Servant? That girl is your Master? Well, that makes it easier, I won't have to feel guilty for killing her at least then!"

_... This Servant is scary. I'm glad my mom is kind-_

"Master, behind you!"

Before she could react, Archer had appeared behind her and shot a hole in her chest.

_"Mom is scary.."_ Her reaction time was horrible, even Ruler didn't make it.

"Master! Damn you Archer! Where is your honor?!" Ruler took a swing at Archer with her spear to find that she had dematerialised.

Aisawa coughed some blood and had dropped to the ground with a medium sized hole in her chest and lost her consciousness.

As she did, she heard a voice but she wasn't sure where she heard it from. Her dream?

**"Crap, she's dead and down. _Ryougi_, if you don't mind I'll be putting that gift I gave to _Her_ to good use and go out for a little walk, okay? I'll be back in no time- don't give me that look! It'll be really quick, I'm sorry!"**

* * *

"Master! Master!" Ruler had called to her unconscious Master as she cradled her on her lap and hoped she was there.

No answer.

_What kind of Servant am I if I cannot protect anyone? Even my Master?_

Only if she had Avalon with her.

A Master and Servant had approached them, she didn't notice them in time!

"Is that Aisawa? Oh no.. No no no!" The same boy from before, Kaito, was running towards where she was with her Master. His Servant is nowhere to be seen.

"Do not come any closer, lest I cut you down right here on the spot." Ruler warned the boy and rose her spear at him. _What if he's trying to finish her off? He could be the Master of Archer._

Ruler hadn't check her Master for her pulse, she was not sure whether she was alive or not. She had to hope the small chance of survival could not get lost by the enemy Master.

Kaito had stopped and grit his teeth as he struggled. _Was Aisawa-san okay? She said she was going to go back early, how did this happen?_

Ruler turned to look at her Master, before widening her eyes alongside Kaito's; the ring on her finger was glowing and the hole in her chest was closing.  
A miracle. She doesn't know how or why it happened, Ruler did not care. Her Master was healed and that was all she needed.

She took the unconscious, but confirmed alive Master of hers and ran out of the school, ignoring the boy. She had to take her Master home, there were other Masters in the school after all.  
What would Shirou and Rin say to me about this?

* * *

"Sabe- I mean Ruler, what happened?" As soon as Rin opened the door to see the guest at the door of the Emiya-Tohsaka Residence, she was greeted with a unconscious Aisawa with blood on her uniform carried by Ruler.

"I will explain everything later, but please, Let my Master rest."

...

Aisawa was resting in her room, Ruler had to explain everything in her place.

"I apologize on my carelessness as a Servant, Archer had took her and I unaware. She.. Healed by herself with that ring of hers somehow."

Rin and Shirou widened their eyes, "A ring? Since when did we gave her a ring?"  
Rin looked at Shirou. "Could Aisawa be hiding things from us?"

As the three were confused, in another corner was Risa and Mordred eating their food.  
Risa slowly placed down her cup and whispered to her Servant with controlled fury.

"Saber, we are going out tomorrow to hunt _this Archer_ who hurt **my** little sister down."

_"Got it Master, we'll show them who's boss and let them know why they don't mess with us."_

The older sister was furious unknowingly to their parents and her little sister's Servant. She couldn't blame Ruler, she didn't mean to let it happen.  
The Archer though, whoever it was, she would not forgive and she would make sure they had regretted doing it in the first place.

_Little did she know the Archer was a Servant obsessed with gems and such._

* * *

**A/N: That's it for today, I guess.**

**Well, there's two people in the Root now. One has been revealed and another related but unknown.. Yet!  
****But really, they like to have company now.**

**Archer has appeared, giving all the hints shown, you should know who it is if you play Fate/Grand Order~  
_(I'll put my Friend ID in the Next Chapter if anyone wants it. hehe.)_**

**Risa is furious! My god, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side, really! ****Mom-Servant? A ridiculous title, I know. It works though.**

**The ring? Does it have to do with Avalon? Maybe, maybe not.**

**R&R, as it is my first work ever and I would appreciate your feedback. Any questions you can PM me and I'll reply to you in at least a day or two!**


	4. A Mess, a Helping Hand

_**I do not own the Fate Series and the Franchise as it belongs rightfully to Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON. **__**I only own the OCs and the plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Mess, a Helping Hand**

Mordred had to re-evaluate about her current Master.  
God, she sure can be scary. _At least we can go find and fight that Servant, right?_

The Master and Servant were sitting in a cafe, Risa had called it 'scouting' before she had dragged, _yes, dragged _Mordred out of the door and left.

Risa was enjoying herself, cafe nice and all, but she realised there were a few problems later on.

They do not know how the Archer fights, Noble Phantasm, name and so information on her was hard to find. She only knows how the Servant looks like.  
After hearing only that piece of information from Aisawa, she won't forget how the faces on their parents looked- it was ridiculously funny.

Only having that information with her, Risa puts her cup of tea down and looked at Mordred who had finished eating her cake.

"Right, let's try to find this Archer, shall we?"

* * *

Aisawa was having the strangest week ever.

First, she had a strange dream, then she got killed by someone called Archer who looks like mom in school and somehow got revived by some strange ring she doesn't remember how she had gotten. She also keeps meeting some strange person in her dreams.

She couldn't even catch a break after summoning a Servant, a Ruler by accident. _IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THIS HOLY GRAIL WAR THING, ISN'T IT?!_

Aisawa was up on her bed, taking in whatever had just happened before the door opened and in walked her mom and dad.

"Aisawa, are you okay? Are you still hurt?" Her mom had worriedly rushed up to her and started asking questions.  
_Hahaha.. I am physically but not mentally.._

"Mm, I'm fine, mom. just a little hard to take in everything that happened."

Her mom was still a bit reluctant, but her dad decided to ask a question before her mom could start anymore.

"Aisawa, where did you get that ring from?"

"Huh?" Aisawa looked at the ring that was on her finger. It wasn't an engagement ring, of course.

Shirou couldn't put it into words, but even with a glance it was obviously crafted with skilled perfection. There wasn't anything fancy on it, no gems, no gold, merely a engraving on it with something that might have resembled runes. He and Rin weren't able to decipher the meaning of assumed runes, so they could probably research about it in their free time.

Even strange, they don't know what the ring even does. The only thing they knew from Ruler was that the ring healed Aisawa.

Does it exchange something in equal to her life? That's something they will have to keep an eye on, it could be dangerous to her.

After Shirou and Rin had left upon finishing their 'interview' with Aisawa because she wanted some time to think, she started thinking back and tried remembering what she had heard and seen the last time she met with that thing.

...

_**"I'm right over here you know."**_

Aisawa looked around, there wasn't anyone in her room.

_**"No no, in your head, dummy."**_ The female voice spoke again, this time trying it's best not to laugh.

"Oh.."

_**"Well, hello. I didn't introduce myself that well when we first met and had just sent you back to the living didn't I?"**_

_Sent you back.. Wait you mean-? **"Uh, yes. That."  
**_

_What are you? **"I can't answer that."**_

_Then.. Who are you? **"Can't answer that either, sorry. Maybe I'll tell ya when the time's right."**_

_A name.. Anything? **"Eheh.. I mean.. I can't tell you my actual name, can I?"**_

_Okay then. Can I give you a name at least so I can refer to you as that? __**"If it's not ridiculous, then sure."**_

_How about Aisawa's In-voice Head Thing? **"... No. Ugh, just call me something else."**_

_Entity? Is that okay? __**"That'll do. Sounds better than the one you had previously made up."**_

As such, Aisawa had a more stranger day today. Someone called Entity came up.

_**"Well then, since I can't do much than watch you and your antics, I'll be helping alongside you with Ruler. That's it. Just don't tell anyone else about my existence, okay?"**_

That seemed like a fair deal to her. Yes, making a fair deal with someone who had just revived you when you died seems like a reasonable explanation, right?

Now, where did Ruler go?

* * *

Checking up on her Master's older sister and Mordred was something a Ruler Servant could probably do, but looking back at the current situation of how her Master had previously ended up, she didn't want to take the chance.

In the end, Ruler had decided to check on those two upon finding out they haven't been back when the sun had set. Missing Shirou's dinner was one thing, but they could be attacked by an enemy Master and Servant.

As she dematerialised and went around to find the two, it took only a few minutes before she found them sitting at a bench of the park.

When she approached them, the two had looked up at her and sighed.

"It's already dinner time."

Risa decided to speak up, "Who knew looking for this Archer could be so hard, first things first Aisawa got attacked- I don't blame you though, it was too quick. But then, this Archer runs away and hides, what a cowardly thing to do!"

_**"Oh, did you just call me a coward?"** _A voice similar to Rin's, yet sounded pissed off for obvious reasons.

Ruler and Mordred had their armor and weapons summoned by their side upon seeing Archer materialising in front of them at a distance.

Risa.. Had to take in whatever she had just saw. "Oh my god, she really does look and sound like mom. _**WHY DOES SHE DRESS UP LIKE THAT THOUGH?!**_"

"Oh? Your courage alone is first-rate, saying that to a goddess, to say the least. Very well, I'll play with you three for a bit." Archer brought her giant floating bow beside her and prepared to make the first move.

_A goddess, huh?_

_"Ruler, where have you been? You've been gone since this evening!"_

Her Master was worried now, telling by the tone of hers.

_"Master, now is not the time. We're engaged in combat with Archer."_

Shirou's food or her Master's older sister's safety, she couldn't tell which was more important. For Mordred.. She can be able to handle things by herself.. Probably.

_"Engaged in combat with Archer? Wait wher-" _Ruler closed off the mental link between her and her Master, as she needed to concentrate. She moved aside when a projectile was directed at her.

Even Mordred, with sparks of red lightning coming off her and increased her speed, couldn't get close to the Servant.

_Wait, Servant?_

Ah, she had forgotten she was of the Ruler class now. Right, if she could put the abilities of a Ruler to good use..

_**Servant Archer: # ^$%&**  
_

Didn't go well. Looks like her Ruler abilities weren't in full yet since she isn't used to being one.

**_"You guys having a hard time? In that case, may I help you out?" _**A voice, it was from someone but didn't recognise who.

* * *

Entity was trying her very best not to laugh now but it was very hard.

_**"Oh.. God! This is amazing, your own Servant.. had shut the link off.. from you!"**_

_**"But really, it's not a problem if they actually got attacked by Archer."**_

_"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH SUCH A TONE?!-"_

**_"I mean, they're Saber and Ruler. They're gonna be fine~"_**

_"How do you even know so much about the things that are happening?"_

**_"Eheh.. Clairvoyance.. I guess?"_**

A playful tone, Aisawa was unable to tell whether it was the truth or a joke.

_This person... She won't even tell me anything.._

Oh well, if her dad's food was involved, she wouldn't complain about anything and puts it aside for later.

It is.. Her dad's legendary cooking for dinner after all.

_**"Well, nevermind that, things are going south, I'll see what I can do to help them out. See ya."**_

_"Wait, what how are you going to help out?-"_

Unknown to everyone else except Aisawa in the room, the ring on her finger had glowed a small hue before dimming back to normal.

_"Entity? Hello? Are you still there?"_

_..._

Wow, that girl actually could get out. Hopefully she can help them out.

* * *

_**"So.. Can I?"**_ Said the voice again.

Risa wasn't sure anymore. "Who's there?"

Someone or something had jumped down, being half covered by the shadows of the trees.

_**"Woah! Easy there, I just want to help Ruler out."**_ The figure had spoke with her hands in the air in surrender when Mordred raised Clarent towards its direction. **"Fine**_** by you, right?"**_

Ruler narrowed her eyes, even though it wasn't visible as she was wearing her helmet. "I do not recognise you. Who are you and how do you know me?"

_**"I can't tell you that. Just know I want to help, no repayments or debts or whatever of the nonsense. It's so simple, can't you see the point?!"**_

Risa had sighed before nodding, ".. Alright then.."

_**"Right, thank you for your understanding!" **_Upon saying that, the figure charged out from the shadows and suddenly exploded into Archer, taking her by surprise.

They weren't able to see properly, but once the smoke had settled and the two were visible, the figure- no, the girl's looks were able to be seen.

A black haired girl, she had red eyes. She wore an eyepatch, a red scarf and had a ring on her finger. Her clothes consisted of a black-red coat.

Ruler wasn't sure why, but the ring on her finger seemed and looked familiar. She wasn't sure where she saw it before.

_**"Well, care to fight me now, Archer? Or should I say, ****Goddess of Venus, Ishtar?" **_The mysterious girl was grinning at the now revealed Servant.

To even reveal that important information to a possible enemy, she even said she merely wanted to help out.

_Who even was this girl?_

"Oh my, a three against one? I guess.. I will have to use a bit more effort then!" Ishtar prepared her floating bow again, aiming it at the three of them, before fully at the girl with the black-red coat.

_"Shall I start with you then, little girl?"_

**_"Oh no, I'm not that young, but would you like to just go home instead? I got a good deal for you in exchange for that."_**

..

"Excuse me?"

Forget everything she just thought of this girl.

* * *

**A/N: I want to cry in the inside.**

**Well, forget about what I just said, basically me tormenting my own soul due to school projects and whatnot.**

**Too busy watching anime and I forgot to write a new chapter, hehe.. Whoops.**

**Well, looks like Ishtar and Entity have entered the scene! The connection between Aisawa and Entity? Can't tell you yet.  
Also, this girl's a wonderful dealer. She can go snag all the deals in one swoop. Wonder where she learnt that from. She also looks edgy.**

**I'll be clear, this is not a joke-fic. I was in the mood when April Fools came by, too bad probably by now it's not April Fools.**

**R&R, as it is my first work and I would appreciate your feedback**


	5. Broken Dreams

_**I do not own the Fate Series and the Franchise as it belongs rightfully to Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON. **__**I only own the OCs and the plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Broken Dreams**

"Excuse me?"

With an unexpected question out of the blue, everyone including Ishtar had stared at this girl who couldn't stop grinning.

**"Did I say something weird?" **The girl had tilted her head as if having no idea at the current situation.

Ishtar's eyebrows were twitching, while Risa could only facepalm. Ruler and Saber on the other hand had no reaction- on the outside. The Archer was having the urge to annihilate that girl, and not bothering to stop it when said person shrugges.

**_"Well, in exchange for some valuable, shiny gems and jewels, would you kindly please not attack us as a truce?"_**

Archer stopped in her tracks. Did she just say..

She lowers her arm, which made it so she had stopped her attacks and frowned. Ruler and Saber did the same, but still alert.  
"How bold of you to think I would want some small gems. Is this a joke to me, a goddess?"

**"I mean, they aren't small.. If you don't want to see them I don't have to bother, you know."**

And that one sentence, made the Servant turn into a wreck.  
_"No no wait, wait! I want to see them, I WANT TO SEE THEM, PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!"_

The Two Servants and Master just stood at their current position and watched the scene unfolded. A Goddess.. Hugging a girl by the legs and begging. The Servant was even crying. _What a scene to remember._

The girl couldn't stop smirking and turned around.

**"Can't be helped then." **She took out a small box from her coat, before turning it upside down. No matter how much she couldn't believe it, that box defied logic. Gems and Jewels clearly a size bigger than that box, fell out and softly clinked on the ground. No sooner it became a pile at her legs.

**"Is that enough?" **If no one had commented, the Archer was glowing at the pile. The girl had shook the box, before all of it had somehow flew back into the box, the cap closes up the box before she handed it to the Servant.

"Hmph, in exchange for this gift to a goddess, I shall listen to your request, for now."

_**"Well, uh.. Okay.." **_She said to the Archer as the Servant flew away. She turned to the three who were still staring at her, she blinked a few times.

**"Did I.. Do something wrong?"**

* * *

"And somehow, this girl has saved us from the Mom-Servant."

_"Why is it 'Mom-Servant though?!"_

"Rin, calm down, it's just by coincidence the Servant looked like that."

The siblings, the Servants and the girl stood by the side as the two parents as they dragged their luggage out to the front door. They were going back to London, to the Clock Tower again.

Including this mysterious girl who had introduced herself as 'Averise', everyone would miss Shirou's cooking. Except Rin, she's going along with him.

Shirou had already told the two siblings that they were able to take care of themselves, and alongside Ruler, Saber and Averise- they should be fine. Seeing that it was already midnight, Aisawa and Risa decided to go and sleep, while now Averise was temporary staying here as she had nowhere else to go to.

* * *

_This is.._

It was another dream again. The ground around her were all arrows and broken blades. A former battlefield.  
It wasn't littered with bodies, or was with blood. It was empty, with the burning villages around.

Aisawa could only look. A figure stood at the edge of the hill, looking at the flames.

**_I had lived little as a human. _****_Never had met my Mother, little of my Father before he left, I was only left to live._**

**_I was just reincarnated to see death, I stopped at my second, to only just see the end. _****_I tried. I did my best. I wanted to at least save someone. I didn't want them to suffer._**

**_I couldn't._**

**_Instead, I had suffered more._**

**_I do not hate anyone, but I do not love anyone. _****_What are even feelings? _****_I do not know about them, because I had killed them._**

**_I wanted to die, but I could not._**

**_The one person that could've killed me would disapprove._**

**_When I found out who my first Father, the only one who had loved me out of all_****_ was alive, _****_would he recognise me? Would he still love me? _****_Even when he had not mean to do his sins, would he still be sane?_**

**_Pray tell, if there was someone with happiness out there, _****_would they have even continued to try no matter how the end will stay the same?_**

**_..._**

Instead of a flaming battlefield, this time a girl was standing in a grass field, facing a sword that was ledged in a rock.

**...**

_**I was born a bastard.**_

_**I never met my parents well, I lived to only serve a purpose for the country.**_

_**A king could not have emotions. To have human emotions it would get in the way. **__**Britain was supposed to be saved. I did my best to be their saviour.**_

_**I couldn't.**_

_**Instead, the people started leaving me and turned against me.**_

_**One had said, the King does not understand their own people. **__**I forgave one knight of mine, yet he had wanted to atone for his sins. **__**I rejected another, who was my child and had died to their blade.**_

_**Even if I knew it would end, the way it did had broken me.**_

_**In another life, a knight I had believed in betrayed my trust. **__**I was left there alone, to only turn into a Divine Spirit. **__**In an attempt to save humanity with ways even now I cannot comprehend, I was stopped and defeated.**_

_**I had even sent my child to die. **__**How ironic, I never treated her like my own child**__**.**_

_**Even if this was me, it would not be me at the same time.**_

* * *

Aisawa woke up.

Was.. She crying? She didn't know who the first was, but the second she knew belonged to Ruler.

What had the both of them went through? She wiped her tears, and got out of her bed.

She wants to know why this stranger had appeared, and Entity had disappeared. It couldn't be a coincidence, right?

...

* * *

**"And so-" **Averise cleared her throat as she paused, before sipping on her cup of tea and pulled her scarf off.

Risa decided to ask her, "Are you a Servant?"

**"No- I mean yes, I mean.. Yes. I'm apparently an Avenger.."**

An Avenger? Okay, this Grail War is getting weird.

"Wait, why are you telling us this?-"

**"Is there a problem? I trust you four out of everyone."**

...

**"Besides, I also have something to settle in the Grail War. Not that it has to do with you three, but I'm bored, so I'll help."**

_"Wait, three?"_

Averise pointed to Aisawa, who was sitting in front of her.. **"She has something to do with me, not in a way like a grudge or something. She's someone I have to make sure she _doesn't die_." **Upon saying such a chilling thing, she goes back drinking her tea.

"What does she have to do with you?-"

**"That is something I cannot say now. For she only only has visions and dreams, but not understanding of her surroundings." **Averise stood up, wrapped her scarf and walked out.

**"I will be going out for a walk. If there is an enemy nearby, I will come back quickly- if I already bought my own food." **She closes the door, leaving the four in silence.

...

"Aisawa, is there anything you are hiding from me that may be important?" Risa gave her little sister one of the most scariest smiles she had ever seen.

_"Wawawahh..." _Aisawa's in for some trouble..

* * *

**"Ugh, my head hurts." **Averise sighed to herself as she walked about by the roads before sitting on a bench in the park by the bridge.

With a cup of tea she had bought, she dazes and recollects everything of what had happened.

A swirl of pictures and memories blaze by in her mind, before stopping at a certain image; _a small, yet happy girl with a handcrafted scarf was playing with her parents as they chased her playfully around their village._

After everything that had happened, that was her last before her happiness and feelings never came back to existence ever since.

Even worse, she remembered Angra Mainyu had survived and was slowly recovering. His goal? To take over the Greater Grail fully, she knew that. Alongside that, if Aisawa died.. Angra Mainyu wouldn't be able to be killed. That was the purpose of the ring she gave her, and the reason she wanted to protect her.

No, Arturia was the one protecting her, she couldn't take her role away just like that. What was she supposed to be here for then other than those two things..

Why was she even here? _How unexpected to just come here and forget all your own goals._

"Excuse me, if you don't mind, may we sit beside you?" Averise turned to see a certain boy Master with his Servant in some civilian clothes approaching her.

**"Yeah, sure. Since it looks like your Caster won't blast me away, looking for a certain King of Knights, _Merlin_?"** She addresses the name of the Caster with some venom, as she remembers how that wizard had irritated her and his King very much to their own displeasure.

The Master, Kaito, flinches a bit. Merlin seemed unfazed but smiled despite the look she was giving him. "I'm surprised we can get straight to the point."

**"No, sorry. I don't have time for sweet talk. There seems to be some trouble."** She looked over to the sound of ambulance and police car sirens.

* * *

Arturia was sitting on the couch along with Mordred as they watched their Masters playing a board game together. At the start when they were both summoned, the Masters never had the chance to properly introduce themselves.

Apparently, the siblings loved the stories of King Arthur. That made Arturia worry, while they were innocent children where one was accidentally brought into the world of the Grail War, they only knew the good deeds of King Arthur. Not the bad, or the ways she used, just the good side.

If her Master had found out, would she be crushed? Would she use unthinkable methods to win the war like Emiya Kiritsugu did? No, Aisawa would never do such a thing. Aisawa probably had found out a bit of her life when she dreamed.

Mordred however..

"Mordred.." She softly spoke to the knight beside her as she turned to her. "May you.. Come and sit closer?" Unknowing to her, the knight widened her eyes.

"Father?"

"When we were alive, I saw and realised how much I had mistreated you in the time I know and in another life more cruelly no matter how happy you were in that time. While we're having this small peace, may we.. Know each other better?"

Mordred wouldn't show it, but she was really happy. Arturia would rarely or never smile, but she did the first step.

They were taking things slow but they will eventually get there.

* * *

**A/N: Was the way to end this chapter a bit okay? I felt bad for the relationship between Arturia and Mordred in Fate and I wanted them to make up and be happy.**

**S****o next chapter, where Averise will settle everything and anything for those four while they live in peace.. For now. Because what's more important? Better relationships = Better cooperation to win the war!**

**Also, there will be one more Knight of the Round Table joining the war, and that's all it can go. If it was a HGW of KoRT's I would've said so, but no, it is not!**

**Aisawa likes Kaito, but she doesn't admit it. Think how it'll go?**

**If you like, ****R&R, as it is my first work and I would appreciate your feedback.**


	6. Her Secret

_**I do not own the Fate Series and the Franchise as it belongs rightfully to Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON. I only own the OCs and the plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Her Secret**

**"This is getting out of hand.." **Averise sunk into the bench even harder than usual and sighed. They found out the commotion was due to the amount of people fainting, or even worse- going crazy unconsciously like insane zombies.

It wasn't expected, a work of that _thing_ on on its progress with the Greater Grail? No, it wouldn't have taken over the Grail that quickly, that was impossible. She'll have to go back and rethink of the situation to find another plan. _Caster and his Master is a little suspicious, no choice then, time to act and play.._

**"Screw this, I'm going back and sleep.." **With her literally up, she swings and walks off, leaving Caster and his Master behind.

"Wait! What about the people who were affected? They are innocents! We need to go bac-" Kaito interrupted, god, he sure was like that girl's Father. _All justice, saving innocents and stuff._

_**"Shut up. If you want to see the girl, you better keep quiet and move along." **_Averise narrowed her eyes at him before continued walking. She wasn't sure why, but that behaviour of that boy irritated her very much to the core.

She can't have everyone know of her plans. Not yet, at least.

**Yes, time will tell.**

* * *

The two Master siblings had no idea what was going on. One moment they went off to play, the next second when they came back they saw something that they weren't expecting.. Their Servants sitting together, very closely.

**_isthatsaberlyingdownonrulerslapandbeingpattedonthehead__ohmygodthatissocuteimdying_**

Aisawa was internally squealing in delight, and along with Risa, they both were burning the image into their minds.

"Uhm.. Do you guys need some more personal time together?" _Ah yes_, the airheaded little sister spoke out and interrupted their Servant's little session.

The two Servants looked up and turned, before Arturia softly coughed to get Mordred's attention and head (reluctantly) off from her lap while both had a bit of a pink blush dusted on their faces.

"No no, I think we are fine."

Before Aisawa could say anything the door to outside had slammed opened, and entered Averise and.. "Kaito-san? You're a Master?"

"Sorry Emiya-san, I didn't expect you to be one either."

Aisawa and Risa turned around, to only see the Servants missing.

_"Saber?" "Ruler?"_

_"I apologise, but.." "Don't wanna break it to ya.."_

**_"_**_I do not want to be associated/get involved with that man._**_" _**Both Servants replied to their Master, bluntly and quickly as they told them they do not want to see Merlin as he is, well.. Merlin.

"Is Saber and Ruler here?" Caster had gleefully asked with an innocent smile. _They can now see why.._

Despite the objections from their own Servants, they had no choice but introductions were necessary for this case especially about Averise. Maybe they could do it during dinner.

* * *

"Uhm, Ruler, can I tell you something?"

"Yes Master, what is it?" Aisawa and her Servant were back in her room, due to said Master wanting to tell Ruler apparently something.

She took a deep breath, before softly speaking so that her Servant could only hear it. "I never told anyone this before, not even Risa or Mom and Dad but.. I actually reincarnated before." She looked at Ruler, to only see her widened eyes before continuing. "It wasn't once, I don't remember much or mostly anything about my past life but I think it was three times that I have lived.. I only remembering dying in a fire for my first and second, and here for my third." Her speaking pace was even faster now. "I didn't tell anyone because I was scared and I thought I could-"

"Master," Something bigger than her size enveloped her, her own Servant had hugged her. Ruler kneels down before looking at her with such warm green eyes instead of the cold ones she usually had.

Ruler softly said to her as she puts a hand on her Master's hair. "If you trusted me that much, you should've told me earlier that you were scared, Master. I'm here for you."

"Aisawa." Her Master's voice was softer than usual.

"Hm?"

"You can call me Aisawa instead of Master.. You know?" Her voice was a bit lower but still closer to her normal level.

Ruler smiled, "Then.. Arturia. You can call me by my name, Aisawa."

"Arturia.. It's a very nice name."

They hugged again and Ruler, no, Arturia, was now comforting Aisawa, her Master. She lets her Master lay on her lap until she fell asleep, her chest slowly going up and down. She smiled at the peaceful face of the girl, but had frowned a little afterwards.

_A little girl burdened with lives of her past.._ Arturia felt like herself from the Fourth and Fifth Grail War again. How times have changed.

* * *

"And this is Averise, who helped us out of nowhere.." Risa gestured to Averise, who was crossing her legs and folded her arms as she closed her eyes with nothing but a cup of tea in front of her. Was she frowning about something? They couldn't tell. The question about whether she was a freelancer or a freeloader was in debate too.

_"Call me whatever you want, as long as it's not insults."_ Averise wanted to say, but kept it to herself. She was actually thinking of what to do next.

**_"_**_This is ridiculous. This didn't happen the last time, what's causing the change?"_ She continued on with her dilemma. Didn't show it, but she was clenching her jaw.

She opened her eyes and stared at the people seated at the dining table. _Three Masters and Three Servants._ There wasn't anything wrong, it was the same. A break in a different timeline? It was possible, after all. People who said things were impossible would be laughed at her by now. _Look at where I ended up._

She got out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling her. "Hellooo? Earth to Averise?"

**"If you got something to tell me which is important and not jests.. Spew. It. Out. Now."**

"No, no! Sorry.. I didn't mean to make you angry or something. You seem troubled and I was worried, something the matter?" Risa asks Averise.

**"Hmph. It is just a personal matter."**

"Ahh.. I see.." They had never seen the girl with such a tone and mood before, the more you know. _Scary._

Averise had shut off the noise again, seeing that nothing was of importance here. Master and Saber were talking with Caster and his Master, while Ruler was helping her Master with dinner preparations. It was quite lively. Like..

_A girl with her parents seated around a circle in their village as they eagerly waited for their food to be done while there was dancing and the lively booming of instruments. Another girl, not the same but was, jumping up and down happily as she waited for her food to arrive from the kitchen to their dining table._

A huge wave of nostalgia hit her, even if it had lasted for a moment. She had never experienced that or feel the same ever again after that day. She looked around out of curiosity as she realised she never paid much attention to the detail of the house, until her eyes fell upon a window that faced the night.

Her vision was failing her, the edges blurring. She could make out a glitching red figure that stood by the window, seeing nothing but her, and nothing but it.

_"I̶̝̾'̵̘̈́́̕͠m̵̤̬̹͑ ̷̺̀̔c̴̻͈͍͛̚õ̶̺͖̔͝m̸̢̡͕̭͐͛i̵̪̋̉̅̀n̸̖̜̱̿̇̈g̶̯̹̟̟͋̓ ̵̩̩̆̐̑ͅǎ̸͔͇̉̀́͜f̵̦̖̎t̸͕̊͌e̵̲̅̇̆r̴̨͇̝̈́ ̶͍͎͕̹́̉̑̒y̴͙͚͆ȏ̴͙͘u̵̠͓̕ͅ ̶̪͈̽͛̈́̕f̵͈̘̜͒͒ơ̶̦̱̋͝r̷̛͙̪̬͂͝ ̷͚̻͠y̷̗͂ő̴̧̗̝͉ȕ̴͈̞̗͆̂̇ȓ̸̤͇̗̩̔ ̵̲̗́d̷̢̫̯͑e̴̮̓a̵̙̟̎t̸̞̯͈̪̊́̐̕h̸͔̱̕.̶̧͇̒̿̋̂.̸͖̼̺̣͊͠"_

Upon hearing that in her mind, she blinked a few times, slips of encounters and scenes.

_The village was burning, she ran as fast as she could. The gods instead of helping, had tripped her and she fell. She looked up to only see a red shadow imposing on her, as it stared back with lifeless eyes._

_"__Y̴̢͌ỡ̵̛̮̱͈̈́ű̵̧̼͐̈́̋ ̴̱̻̲̕ẅ̶̛̰́̎͘i̷̘̞̠̹̎̃͘ḷ̸̨̖̝́͑̂l̴̢̦̊͒̋ ̷̝̬͋̌͗s̵̲̯̮̔̏u̸̧̟̯̓f̷̧̯̓͐͛̈́f̶͇̹͆̂̉e̶͔͎͕͂ȓ̷̨̓͐ ̴̩̫̘̳̐͗͝f̷̢̱̤̐̋̾͠o̵̢͒̋̔̓ṟ̴̀̄ ̷̠̕͠ẃ̷̩͛h̴͉̣̥̺̋̄a̷̢̱̲͑̆̐́t̷̟̮̼̳̕ ̸̨̣̪͂̅̌͑y̴̲͓͓̰͑̏̈́o̵̻͘u̸̦͈̳̱̇́̽ ̷̬̀̊h̶̯͕͌̋̌͜ą̸̳̐̃v̴̲͓͆̅̽ē̵̯͈̱̂̓̅ ̴̹́d̵̡̨̠̙̀̌͝ó̶͉̣̊ń̴̤̊̆e̴͇̮͕̓͐͠.̸̨͙͐̾͘͝" It had said to her, it tried to grab her. Before she could remember what happened, all she could see was darkness._

She shook her head, shaking those memories out of her and narrowed her eyes at that thing. She wanted to forget, but she remembered, and it filled with her rage and killing intent. All she saw was red, and that thing itself.

_**The nerve of this- So.. You were the one. ****After all you did, you dare to come up here and threaten me again?**_

_**I will tear you from fucking limb to limb, burn you for eternal suffering and snuff out your ashes for what you've done.**_

...

**"I have somewhere I need to go, excuse me."** Averise suddenly stood up, startling everyone who was at the table that were eating. Aisawa looked at Averise and asked. "Will you be back?"

**"Of course, I do not want to miss dinner."** She turned her head and for once, she saw how much rage were in those red eyes of hers despite the calm voice she gave.

"Uhh.. Okay.." As she said that, she saw Averise disappearing as she suddenly sank into the shadows.

* * *

...

Unknown to Averise herself as she walked towards the lake where she saw the figure standing, she smiled.

A smile she wouldn't even believe she had just did, and would frighten everyone around her.

A smile so full of killing intent, it had somehow made her slowly insane.

Her eyes, those cold, red eyes, had never been so bright before until then.

...

* * *

**A/N: Gonna wrap it up here. Things are about to get real and strange, I tell you.**

**Was supposed to upload this the day before, but noo.. I was unwell and didn't have the motivation or energy to finish this chapter!**

**Sorry about that. Somewhat recovering, so I'm fine.**

**Aisawa and Arturia and their moments, with the Master now revealing one of her many secrets she never told anyone.. _ANYONE! That tells you how much Arturia means to her. What a fast bonding relationship._**

**So far, Saber, Ruler, Avenger, Archer and Caster have been revealed. Rest of the classes are revealed soon. _To that one person who questioned me on PM.. No, I won't have Moon Cancers or Alter-egos or Foreigners in this journey of my chaotic inspirations and ideas. In an omake, maybe considered._**

**The reason why Averise was going insane after seeing some strange hallucination of hers is because of something like a cursed memory that would play over and over again when it is triggered. PTSD? Possibly. **

**If you like, ****R&R, as it is my first work and I would appreciate your feedback. Or not, I'm still happy either way if you read my story and still following up on this thing of mine.**

**Right, have a nice day.**


End file.
